


You Heard The Boss

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bar fights, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Michael is just really angsty, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Inspired by this post: http://paladin-alby.tumblr.com/post/167434876635/shadeofazmeinya-yet-another-image-to-share





	You Heard The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> [Unedited]

Michael was your typical sarcastic drunk who always looked for a fight, now while he always won those fights considering he was one of the most feared criminals in Los Santos, it didn’t mean the rest of the Fake AH Crew could sit back and not worry about their friend. From time to time, one of them – and by one of them I mean Geoff or Ryan because Jack couldn’t be bothered, Jeremy was busy dancing and Gavin… well that’s self-explanatory – would step in and get Michael out of the situation he created.

_“Michael seriously you need to stop finding fights.” Geoff would say after saving him, Ryan intimidating the men away, so he could join them without being on edge._

_“Well maybe if these men weren’t dumbass's and had dumb faces, I wouldn’t feel the need to fight.” The lad half yelled, obviously wanting the men to hear him._

_“I’m starting to think you’re the dumb one.” Ryan mumbled, forcing a chuckle out of Geoff. Michael glared at him, and if looks could kill, Ryan would have died right then and there._

_“Fuck you Ryan, you’re a piece of shit.” Ryan smirked and winked at his boyfriend, causing Michael’s face to heat up with anger and frustration._

_“Okay fuck, shut your mouth Ry. Michael, no more starting drunk fights. Save your strength for the fights that will actually make us money.” Geoff said, ending the conversation by walking back to the rest of the crew where Jeremy and Jack were currently arm wrestling._

_“Whatever.” Michael mumbled and walked off to the bar, ordering himself another drink. Ryan only sighed and walked over to the younger man, making sure he didn’t start another fight._

Tonight, was another one of those nights, they had all just finished off a very successful heist, managing to snag at least $700k from the bank. They fornicated to their favourite club, Geoff ordering the first round of drinks on him to thank his team for the success today. ‘Don’t expect me to buy more than one round though, you dicks can afford your own’ Geoff said when they all cheered after him, finding themselves a table.

“God damn that has to be our most successful heist ever!” Michael exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as the succession started to set in to his ego.

“I wonder how much we actually got.” Gavin replied, resting his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

“I’m sure the news will tell us tomorrow. In the meantime, we get to celebrate!” Jeremy said and then gasped happily when he noticed Geoff walking over with a tray of drinks. Everyone grabbed their respective drinks and Geoff held his out, looking at his crew to do the same.

“Here’s to being even more rich than we were yesterday!” Geoff said, quietly enough that other patrons wouldn’t hear, but loud enough for their circle of criminals to hear. Everyone clinked their drinks, and took large gulps from them.

Thus, started the crazy night.

It didn’t take long for everyone except Ryan and Jack to get drunk, all the intoxicated ones wondering off to various points of the club. Michael was ordering another drink, Geoff was in a crowd of random drunk people, showing off his tattoos and Jeremy and Gavin were dancing together on the dance floor.

“Oh, the joys of being sober and making sure they don’t screw themselves up.” Ryan spoke up, he still sat at their original table with Jack, drinking his Diet Coke with a weary expression to the atmosphere around them.

“Ditto.” Jack mumbled back, his own expression bored and exhausted. Staring in the direction of his boyfriend to one up some guy. “Oh no, better make sure Geoff’s pride doesn’t get hurt.”

Ryan watched him walk off and then pulled out his phone, scrolling through his emails. He was interrupted by the loud sound of a drink slamming against the bar and someone raising their voice, insults flying out of their mouth. Immediately Ryan’s head whipped towards the bar, sighing when he saw his boyfriend seizing up some guy next to him. Leaning back, he watched the situation, listening in on it, posture ready to bolt up and walk over.

“She fucking said she’s not interested, leave her the fuck alone you cunt.” Michael yelled, moving himself so he was in the other man’s personal space.

“Mind your own fucking business boy.” The guy said, turning to face Michael. The girl took this as her chance to leave and go back to her friends. Ryan continued watching.

“I’ll mind my own when you start minding your own. Fucking scumbag so desperate to get laid that you have to harass someone for it.” Ryan stood up when he saw the mans fists clench up, his face twisting up into anger.

“Shut your mouth faggot before I shut it for you.” The man growled, and Michael reeled back, swinging forward and punching the man square in the jaw. The man stumbled back, hand coming up to caress his face. With a cry of anger, the man retaliated, punching Michael in the face. Michael barely stumbled but before he could throw another punch, he was suddenly picked up and thrown over somebody’s shoulder.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” He yelled as smashed his hands against the persons back, trying to kick his legs but their arm had locked them down to their chest.

“Sorry Michael, you heard what Geoff said.” Ryan said out to him, walking away from the man and towards the exit. Michael felt his face heat up as he caught a glance of the man he had previously punched, staring at him wide eyed but with a grin on his face. He started to thrash again but with no success, slumping his form against Ryan’s and letting his boyfriend take him wherever.

Ryan eventually put him down in the alley way next to the club.

“I swear to fucking Christ if you ever do that again I will not hesitate to stab you!” Michael yelled at him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and an expression of anger plastered on his face.

“Awww I’m sorry, but you heard what Geoff said last time. I had to do something.” Ryan grinned at the younger man and moved closer to him. Michael rolled his eyes at him, still sulking.

“Whatever.” He mumbled, and Ryan chuckled at him, moving forward and pecking him on the mouth.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Ryan said, puling Michael forward and throwing an arm around him. In the end, Ryan got his point across and Michael managed to refrain from obtaining public embarrassment from starting fights.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write.


End file.
